


reach out this hands.

by cheonsagateun



Series: ongniel week 2018 [7]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Daniel tidak ingin hari esok datang.





	reach out this hands.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** produce 101 merupakan salah satu acara survival show buatan mnet. wanna one merupakan sebuah boyband yang terdiri dari 11 pemenang produce 101 yang saat ini bernaung di bawah swing entertainment (dulu ymc entertainment). penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

Besok terakhir.

Hari terakhirnya di sini.

Daniel tidak bisa tidur. Alibinya, ia sudah terlalu banyak tidur siang di mobil tadi. Alasan yang sebenarnya, karena ia terbayang-bayang akan esok. Penampilan terakhir mereka sebagai satu grup bernama Wanna One. Penampilan terakhirnya sebagai Kang Daniel dari Wanna One. Besok siang mereka sudah harus berkemas. Besok siang, mobil dari MMO akan datang menjemputnya dan Jisung, membawa mereka berdua pulang. Lampu akan dimatikan selamanya dan mereka akan kembali menuju agensi masing-masing.

Ia kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Menatap wajah lelap Seongwu yang ada di atas. Besok di MMO, tidak akan ada Seongwu. Besok tidak akan ada siapapun—bahkan Jisung sudah bersiap memenuhi panggilan wajib militer. Ia akan sendirian selama beberapa tahun atau lebih. Ia tidak akan melihat wajah ini lagi—entah sampai kapan. Mereka memang masih dapat bertemu untuk secangkir kopi di suatu okasi, namun rasanya tidak akan sama.

Tangannya kemudian terulur, memegang tangan Seongwu yang tengah terlelap lembut. Mengingat-ngingat hangat tangan Seongwu yang selalu melingkupi tangannya tiap kali resah dan gulana tiba. Besok ia akan pergi dan hangat tangan Seongwu membuat hatinya nyaman, terlupa sejenak.

Biarkan Daniel mengenggam tangan ini.

Biarkan Daniel melangkah lebih jauh lagi. [***]


End file.
